


The monster of the Island

by RoyalDarlingPrincess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalDarlingPrincess/pseuds/RoyalDarlingPrincess
Summary: Lady Tybur survives the attack, and hides in an island to gather her courage. But she finds herself haunted by the past, and in another fight for her life. Eren Yeager wants her, and he will take every piece of her he can rip from her.





	1. Chapter 1

 

The Skyle island is picturesque, the gentle ocean waves gently lapping the white sands adorned with long stalks of trees that dot the horizon. The locals called these trees coconuts. The place held an air of calm and complacency almost soothing if not for the small remainders of terror and horror scratched into the edges of the scenes. It was only evident for those who knew where to look...

 She was a lady, not a soldier. If you asked her to point out the hints of war, where fighting ravaged the land before it was rebuilt, she couldn’t come up with an answer. However, ask her to reveal the differences between imported tea from Larvanecia from Crete, she could tell you from taste alone.

The hotel veranda provided her a cosy place to relax, and she sits, sipping luxurious tea while contemplating the problems plaguing her life. Two months had passed since the attack on Marley, since the fight that nearly broke her. Orianna Tybur, the holder of the warhammer titan just barely managed to escape with her life. Her nation is devastated, her brother just barely able to support rebuilding efforts in the country and keep the inhabitants from tearing each other in what will surely be a vicious civil war.

In the meantime, she remains here, on an island far away from the destruction and turmoil. Her eyes fall to her trembling hands, and she bites her lips. She should have been stronger, she should have fought fiercer. Standing up, her teacup in her hand, she turns her head from the beautiful scenery and walks back into her room. Depositing her cup in the sink, before crossing her room to sit by her typewriter.

‘It is nearly finished, my memoirs. An account of the Tybur family'. She studies the stack of pages,then idly flips through them, the dark marks detailing her very short life and only a few select stories about her family. She picked up a page from the stack and read the story about her sister Ophelia eating wax fruit during a stay at the house of a noble family belonging to the Asian country, Donesia. The noble was incredibly polite about it though.

‘Poor girl,’ A smile blossoms on her face thinking about her sweet younger sister.  She was once so young and shy, Ophelia had grown up to accept great responsibility. Fingers touch her heart, it pains Orianna that her young sister was forced to grow up far too quickly.

However, nothing could be done; William, Ophelia and she, all of them had to take responsibility for the Tybur family. Hopefully, they could end the war and prejudice against the Eldians, and then the future Tyburs would see this book as a source of comfort and solace. Orianna releases her dark locks from the bun, glad for her hair to be free of its constraints. She should probably get dressed and make it for breakfast.

Once the book and other items were secure in a safe place, Lady Tybur slipped on a summer dress and made her way to the dining hall. Since everyone already knew who she was, and respected her privacy, she could wear what she liked, and that kind of freedom was so appreciated after such a long time.

 Several of the other guests turn towards her with a few odd stares, especially because of the bright flowery print of her dress, but she paid them no mind. She liked the bright print, a gift from a noble family, and she intended to show it off here. Sitting down at the table in the dining hall, she orders a traditional breakfast meal. However, even while she waits, her mind is assailed by thoughts she had tried to escape. 

The time is running out, she had to return to Marley with a decision. A tremor descends her spine, and her stomach roils with nausea as her thoughts are forced to the battle at the Marley square. 

He is bred for war. Her titan was not match for his, who was a fierce and formidable opponent. Prickles rise on her flesh, and she is once again transported to the middle of the tornado of battle , teeth gnashing at her hard diamond shell, odd shaped swords striking her and cries of pain revertebrating around her. His talons close around her shell, his gaze monstrous and brimming with evil intent.  She had never been to war, never even seen it up close except in the memories of the past holders.

The memories didn’t portray the actual reality and substance of the terror of war. _'Could I have done something to stop him?_ ' She shuts that thought down, 'W _e knew the risks.'_

A waiter brings her meal, a mix of eggs, buttered toast and ham, of which she digs into with relish, and it helped ease the tightening of hunger in her stomach. 'The food is awful; the meat is half cooked, the eggs runny and coffee beans tastes stale.' She cringes, but does not stop because she is far too hungry to be as selective. 

She clears her plate, and her gaze is once again drawn to the beautiful scenery offered by the patio door into the bright, pristine beach. She hopes to force all the bad thoughts from her head—thoughts of Marley, the titan - she just didn’t want to think about any of it. Though the memories threaten to claw into her until she throws up, as she had done on prior occasions. If not the bad memories, the food definitely is responsible for the stirrings of nausea, she thinks it as a private joke.

"Lovely morning isn't it, Lady Tybur" Her nails dig into the table, a wave of anger washes over her, but it doesn’t show in her stony expression. Lady Tybur had mastered the skill of emotionless reactions, helpful across all avenues of interaction that had been necessary in the Tybur family. "It is, she agrees quietly, her back straight.

"Did you perchance happen to see the news?" His round face is bright red from the heat, and a large eager smile is spread across his face. But there was a touch of scorn when he asked her. Confusion colors her expression, and she asks him what the hell he was talking about.

His response is to turn on the television, a new invention from the inventors of the island. Immediately she saw scenes she recognized as from Marley, the devastation caused by the battle. A beautiful festive area reduced to mere rubble of stones and brick.  “What is this?” She asks coldly, eyes narrowing.

 “One of the news reporters from the island entered Marley and documented the damage,” An oily slither to his tone.

The view changed and Orianna had to contain a gasp at the sight of the debris spread around the main square. Her pulse quickens as memories pierce into her skull, pounding the soft flesh of her brain. It was in fuzzy color, but the fact they could do this...was mind-boggling.  The scene shifted to an image of people in the hospital, clearly taken from someone standing by the window. The hospital room contained beds shoved together, where there lay rows of suffering patients, many of their limbs covered in dark stained bandages. You couldn't see their eyes, but the glitter is not sweat. 

“How in the world is this possible?” Orianna snaps, upset at the images but the pain does not surface on her face. “The videography technology we build here is excellent...While the rest of the world was embroiled in fighting among themselves, our scientists worked to develop video technology that can transport images across world.” His smile is impossibly, garishly smug. Any other circumstance and his rudeness would be met with vitriol. 

Several cries rose from around her as the people sat in horror of the images televised on the small tv.

She grits her teeth, “So what does this prove exactly?” Arching a perfectly defined eyebrow, struggling to control the tumult of emotions raging inside her.  Nausea turns her stomach, and the food threatens to spill forth, hopefully over his disgusting smug face that is clearly mocking her over her country’s destruction.

 “This is just a show of what we can do and offer to the Marley empire. We are quite proud of our accomplishments,” he is practically preening, his large arms folded across his chest.

 “Then, I imagine the forced isolation is good for your country?” She restrains the smirk that threatens to flash on her face as she caught a twinge of annoyance and red anger crawl up his neck. “No,” he forced out, “We would prefer to join Marley and play a major role on the world stage. “

Suddenly, her brother appears onscreen. “Hush,” Orianna mutters, and seeing her interest in her older brother, Adalard turned on the volume of the television.  The sound flooded the room, and pushed the breath from her lungs. “We will persevere; we will overcome the setback and launch a counterattack that will devastate Paradis. Marley is strong and soon together with the world, we will show our strength. “

 The power in his voice sent a shiver down her spine, he had the strength of his conviction, and turn his words into an infectious thing to charm everyone. He was always a very good speaker that could touch hearts.  A talent she wished she had, perhaps then she could have saved herself. “He is quite the speaker, despite the loss of his legs.” Adalard observed, watching the screen with interest.

Orianna winces, feeling a sudden flush of anger at his insolence. She watches as her brother speaks to the injured from his wheelchair, his legs damaged because of the attack from the titan. He was lucky to be alive, but if she had acted sooner. Ophelia appears by his side, lending him support, a hand on his shoulder. She knew the girl is screaming internally, her innocence so cruelly ripped from her.

"William is a good speaker, who doesn’t want fight for his country with that guy around." He sniggers. Anger surges through her at the utter audacity, but she keeps her temper in check.

“He does an admirable job as the head of family."  She said stiffly, unable to tear her eyes from her family. ‘ _Despite his periods of selfishness_.’

Adalard strokes his chin in mock thought, "This hope, like water' tastes sweet going down but then you find out that Ruperts' cow been shitting in the stream and you're cooked up at home with the runs."

She wrinkles her nose with disgust at the crude imagery, but understood the sentiment. He leaned his head close to hers, and whispered in that dry, crooked voice of his.

“Long ago, after the war ended, this little island was set free of the Marleyans and the Eldians, and their warmongering. The people here were so sure the world would be brighter.  The inhabitants built their lives here, but a year later, after everything had settled after we were at peace... “

From the corner of her eye, she caught several of the other patrons bend over in an imitation of a conversation, or shift uncomfortably in their seat. Several rushes out of the room.

Then, his voice grows darker and graver, “It would be two years later, on the eve of a solar eclipse and during the Blue Violets festival...everyone on the island lost their minds.” His eyes harden, “I can describe the creative ways people were killing each other, but it would ruin your appetite.”

There is an edge in his tone, and a darkness descends over his face, "By the time the festival was over, the streets were drenched with blood and body parts..Sort of like your precious Marley." There is a wicked caress in his words, drenched in an aged bitterness.

Panic rushes through her, and her body freezes, for a brief second, she thought they would replay the scene of the battlefield with the stench of death in the air. Raising her eyes, she caught William talking to the patients in low voices too soft to understand as the cameraman’s microphone is too far away to pick up. Her glare increases in intensity and the mayor shrinks under its force, but the damaged smirk remains on his face, a wry one concealing the pain.

“What would you like me to do? I can't help you," She mutters icily.  “Yes, you can!” He insists, his eyes shining, "You must know what is wrong! What can be done!".

"I checked the information you provided,” Was the curt response, actually she barely scrolled through it. Her mind chained to the tumult of the war that had left its scars on her. He grits his teeth; hands clenched and anger crawls like a red cloud over his face. Orianna braces herself for some show of violence, and he didn't disappoint. The table is shoved out of the way into the direction of another table, evoking a shocked cry from the two innocent diners. Plates and utensils went clattering, but did not break, though they caused some minor injury. The diners turned angrily at their mayor, but then slowly swallowed their anger and walked out of the restaurant. The remaining patrons followed suit, leaving them all alone.

She barely winces at the anger steaming from the furious man, standing over her, "I can't help you," she hisses angrily. struggling to hold on to her last thread of patience. "..Because you have no interest in our plight, you care not for the innocent or the suffering of Eldians," He spits out with barely concealed disgust, "Have you not an ounce of compassion...but of course, you are Marley, even if you have Eldian blood in your wretched veins."

Her eyes flare, a biting remark on her lips, but she swallows it down because fighting is wearing her down. For a second, they both stare down at each other, their turbulent emotions threaten to spill over and ignite a horrible fight, but his stance is shaking from desperation. He needs her help. She keeps up a defence of cold indifference, because she feels broken, like some parts of her have been ripped, and her body desperately needs time to heal.

Suddenly, a boy steps forward and places his hand on his shoulder. "Father, perhaps it would be better to treat her with courtesy," He whispers softly. Adalard acknowledges the boy with an angry grunt from the side of his fat lips, "Go back inside, you stupid boy!" Eyes bulging an angry red under his thick brow. 

He shifts uncontrollably, but he is clearly used to his father's abuse. He reaches forward and grips his arm in a weak gesture, and quickly whispers something in his ear. Orianna forces her anger to subside, if only a little, and notices the young man is quite attractive with a chiseled face, bright green eyes and a goldish red hair. He resembles very little of his father. "Listen to him, Mayor Adalard," She said quietly, her gaze shifting to more brutal scenes of the devastation of Marley. Adalard responds with anger, and pushes his son, and the poor boy nearly topples over from the force of his father's shove. Face burning, he throws her a dirty look. "You may have Eldian blood, but you are Marley's bitch." With the final insult dripping with venom, he stalks off into the cool morning air. 

Orianna Tybur takes a deep breath and leaves, while the waiters pick up the table and clean up, none of them meeting her eye. She stands outside, drawing quick cleansing breaths to steel her nerves and for a couple of seconds will her anger to fade away. The incident affects her, she is by no means fragile but to be exposed blatantly to such hatred is unnerving.  Standing under the hot sun, her palm shielding her eyes, she set her sights to the market which would be brimming with fresh produce.  The boy from the restaurant appears beside her, "Hello My lady, I am Maximilian, I would just like to apologize on behalf of my father," He sounds innocent and sincere, and she thinks for a brief second that he is showing her a level of civility, but then, she notices how there is a sliver of fear in his eyes though he tries to appear slightly innocent.

 He is afraid of her, he knows that she is the one with the warhammer Titan. "Thank you for your words," she said softly. "If you have no other plans, perhaps I can take you on a tour around the island." A refusal came immediately to her lips, but then, he holds her eyes and they sparkle with a kindness that she isn't used to.

A blush suffuses her porcelain skin. "Fine, if you have the inclination and time," She said softly, maintaining a calm demeanour. 

A smile lights up his features, and a sparkle renders his eyes incandescent.

"Let me take you on a walk around the orchards. It is quite beautiful this season."

He moves a few steps in front of her and gestures to another gravel road that curves around the corner leading to a grove of green trees.

"That sounds lovely," She agrees, and brushes her long hair to one side of her shoulder.

They walk side by side in comfortable silence that had underlying tension. His eyes cast surreptitious sidelong glances at her to gauge her mood. Orianna can't offer some reassurance, it is not her forte, her brother has the silver tongue and she a mental fortitude.. A ton of good it has ever done her.  

They walk down the path, past beautiful stone houses with bright walls and tiled roofs, and embellished with cute trimmings. The air is alive with a variety of scents - she recognized the soft fragrances of her favorite flowers.

There is very little that reminds her of home, the scent of sea food being the most prominent. 

"Your life in Marley..what i is that like," He inquires gently. 

She shifts her gaze from some sparrows bathing in a puddle nearby to look into his eyes. She tries to draw some nice memory from her time, or at least a interesting fact about her country, but her mind is filled with static, and uncomfortable feelings well up inside her. Fond memories are present of a happy child, smiling and giggling as she dances Marley festival along with her brother and sister. She remembers being happy, but it is fading, drowned by the stench of death.

 " It is a lovely place, if you are not an Eldian though,"  She murmurs quietly, no sense in lying. " I have never been out of this island," Alfred said ruefully, his gaze scrutinizing his home with a touch of fondness. "I do wonder what the outside world is like.."

She raised a delicate brow, "You have never left the island?" Surprise in her voice.

Recalls the boats she saw when her ship entered the harbor.  "We have been forbidden from entering the International waters of other countries. We are practically banned due to violence associated with the country. Tourists visit us ,but don't stay for long because of the rumors of a plague and murders." He looks crestfallen, and pity stirs inside her, though the emotion does not surface on her face.

She knows all about dealing with prejudice and her being the head of Marley didn't insulate her from it. On the contrary, pretending to be a servant revealed to her the vices of men. "It was unfortunate you have to deal with such prejudice," She said pragmatically, "The other countries also regard Marley with such hatred- " "Because of how you used Eldians- your own people as weapons." He pointed out. Orianna swallows the irritation that rises at the comment, and suppresses the shame. “It was for the glory of Marley, and it helped improve the situation with the Eldians in the country, they enjoy a far better life."Her lips set in a thin line.

She didn't know why but felt she had to justify herself to him. A smile surfaces though it is tinged by sadness, "You take care of them..the Eldians."  Max tries but he can't keep the dubious taint from his voice or hide the skittish smile.

An answer failed her, and any she had to give would taste like poison on her tongue, her gaze is diverted to the scenery. They had left the village and were now walking down a path with large orchard trees filled with oranges. Staring at the large orange fruit, her taste buds tingle for a taste. "The fruit looks delicious," She comments, breathing in their fresh, tangy scent. 

"Skyle are quite proud of our fruit, the farmers invested a lot of time on the orchards after the war ended. We even export a few cases to other countries." There was a distinct tone of pride. Orianna brushes her hair past her ear, it felt odd to leave her hair free after months of tying it up in a bun and wearing the garb of a servant.

 "But I was told there was no trade, and Skyle has barely any contact with the outside world,"

"All very true, but there are a country that makes an exception from time to time."

She nods, and follows him past the orchards towards the coast, where they sat down for drinks at a roadside restaurant. She barely listened to his tourist view of the island, understanding that he doesn't want to talk about the darker history of the Island. Good enough for her, thinks as she sips her drink. The vacation is for her to relax. 

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Max sighs, looking over at the calming waves of the sea washing against the 

He had a lovely voice, she thinks as she favors him with a smile, his speech is animated, painting an eloquent picture of the island’s history, all carefully altered for tourists. Only those who had access to the true history books in a very private library were knowledgeable of the truth.

A sudden movement catches her eyes, a flash of sorts that might have been an odd reflection from sun rays dancing on a shimmering stone. Squinting her eyes, the rays seem to twinkle into one of a woman, who was tainted a bright red. Her cold eyes stare directly at her, as the waves sweep higher up the coast. Her face is unrecognizable, or obscured by the light, Lady Tybur finds it difficult to tell.  The sort of woman raises her arm and points, her hands stained red. “Orianna,” Max calls, snapping her attention from the strange specter.

“Yes, sorr-rry..I saw this odd specter- must be the trick of the light.”  She dismisses with a gentle wave of her hand. He sets down his drink, but his fingers tap widely against the glass. A frown tugs on his lips, while a worried furrow appears on his brow. Orianna senses something is wrong by the way he shifts uncomfortably in his seat, instead chooses not to speak of it, uninterested in a ghost story at this time in the morning.

The day passed by with her enjoying his company , he doing his best to show he was worthy of her attention.


	2. Fear the monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Orianna struggle to escape the townspeople who have all gone mad and want them dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my second chapter, hope you all enjoy it. I worked hard on it, so hope you all enjoyed it. And Lady Tybur is an interesting character. Please comment, so I know people like it.

The moonlight filters through the open window , shinning a square on the floor. He moves between her legs, his hands explore her body from her silky shoulder to her waist, and her skin blushes under his touch. It has been so long, she thinks as she releases a small restrained moan. He trails a pattern of kisses down her neck, as his fingers tighten on her hips. She moves into his touch, arching her back. He thrusts inside her once, twice, and breathes a sigh into her heated skin. His seed spills into her as he releases a shuddering breath. Rolling over to lay on his side, his beautiful eyes watching her face as the lines of pleasure slowly dissipate and her breathing slows down. “You look beautiful,” He murmurs quietly, and a tingle descends her spine .Eyes flutter close and she succumbs to sleep, a small smile on her lips. Max follows her into a soft slumber, glad he managed to soothe the wild temptations of the visitor.

The same lady stands at the base of cliff, a figure drenched in red tendrils that seem to flow down in waves. Eyes glisten with the force of a demonic entity, and on her narrow lips is a sinister smirk. She raises her hand, and points at her..then the red darkens until it turns to stone...a multi-faceted stone gleaming dangerously.

Eyelashes flutter, and she awakes with a start, her heart aflutter and her throat parched. Leaning on her arm, her gaze studies his handsome face. Under the haze of sleep, she can almost think that warmth she feels is something akin to affection. She arises from her bed, and slowly walks to the kitchen so as not to disturb him. She recalls his touch on her body, and a blush suffuses her skin. 'It is a long time since a man touch her,' she thinks. Brushing her hair past her shoulders, she walks to the kitchen, and pours herself a glass of water. It quenches her thirst and a coolness watches over her.

She sets the glass down and moves to return to sleep. As she passes by the window, the moon is high in the night sky catches her eye. She walks out into cool air, and looks up at the pale moon. The island is quiet, with only the sounds of the gentle waves, and her sleepy eyes look over the calm ocean, the gentle swaying of the trees and the smell of fresh fruit. At the distance, the expansive mansion of the royal family of Yolk, a side family of the main family that possessed one of the titans. Their clan symbol in silver craved into the glass window glittered under the light of the moon. The mansion towered above the rest of the island, a reminder that the family owned every stray shadow that was created on the land. Leaning forward, she rests her arms on the balcony railing. A sudden flash of movement, and before she could turn her head. A hand grips her arms and slams her against the wall. A cry is choked off as a knife is pressed to her neck. She stares in horror into the burning eyes of the man who caused her so much pain, the man who attacked her country, and who nearly killed her brother - she was staring into the murderous glare of Eren Jaeger. Her lips move, struggling to form the words. "Don't speak!" He murmurs coldly, a shiver descends her spine as she finds absolute death in his eyes.

Eyes give him the same death glare reminiscent of the one when he had her in his Titan clutches and there is no inkling that he is unaffected. His hand reaches backwards and grips her hair, bending her neck, so her skin prickles against the sharp blade. The next few seconds happen fast and in a blur that when she will recall them it will be with the barest hint of reproach. He pushes her through the door, and her leg catches in the patio window causing a small crash.

Max stirs in the bed and sits up. "Are you alright?" He asks groggily. She stiffens as the grip on her arm tightens to a vice. The knife shifts to press to the side of her throat. "Fine, go back to sleep." She whispers, keeping her tone calm. The knife digs deeper in her skin, a sharp acute pain and she nearly releases a cry but bites down. She suddenly understands what he wants her to do, if the indentations on her arm is any indication. He keeps out of sight, a skill he must have picked up...somewhere.

"I appreciate your company, but as you are awake, would you kindly leave. I would prefer to be alone." This is a small measure of protection she can offer him, not rising from affection, Oh now, she had no use for sentiment.

He rubs his eyes and sits up. "I am sure I can of use further, your highness!" He is trying to sound charming but his voice is thick and heavy from sleep. A smile tugs on her lips despite herself and the fear renders her muscles taut.

"You have done well for me, best be on you way lest your father worry." She makes her voice firmer, and more insistent, “I would honestly prefer to sleep alone tonight,”

“Alright, uh..” He agrees, and she can hear the shuffle of the thin cloth being pushed aside, and the ruffle of his clothes as he easily slides into them. She watches his figure move in the shadows, as stiffly as cardboard. The pressure and the threat of death never releasing for a second.

Max's figure moves towards the door, and he turns to call over his shoulder. Max takes a final look at the beautiful young lady, silhouette against the light from the moon. “I will call you tomorrow!” He said, reigning in the hope he harbors despite their difference in status.

There is a persistent hope that after the way he proved he was good company, perhaps she would take him away from this accursed island. He walks out the door, but her silhouette remains in his memory, something is off about it. Were there too many shadows?

Once his footfalls disappear down the hallway, a sharp pain erupts at the base of her skull and the ground suddenly seems a good place to nap.

She blinks, the scenery coming into focus, and first sight opposite her is her captor, the man who fought against her at Marley. Eren Jaeger.

His eyes contain violent tendencies, and a burning hatred for…her…the world…It is hard to tell. There is a perpetual frown on his face, sharper than broken glass. His arms are folded across his broad chest, probably gotten that way from months of training.

“Hello, Lady Tybur.” There is no respect, just an acidic quality that could melt iron. “Eren Jaeger, I presume!” She greets him coldly. Her rigid stance does not betray the turmoil of emotions that threaten to cause tears to sprout on her cheeks.

“Yes,”

He eyes her dressing gown, a thin blue cotton piece embellished with ribbons. She is thin with small breasts and a narrow waist, and her circular face does not help her overall appearance.

He had tied her to the chair, secured her to the chair with rope that bites into her skin across her chest.

“How is Marley planning to retaliate?” He questions gruffly. An arch of a well-defined brow as lips thin to a scratch. “I am not privy to the country’s battle plans!” Yes, she is, Willy told her everything.

“Then, how are the world leaders planning to retaliate? What are their battle plans?” He snaps at her with unruly force.

“Those questions will not be answered. I will not help you hurt more of my people.” Forced through gritted teeth, eyes burning with a cold ferocity.

 

“Your people..” He snorts derisively, eyes blazing in what she assumed are meant to be threatening, but damn her if she would give him the satisfaction.

“You declared war on us..., you send soldiers to destroy us, and attacked her since. Paradis will not wait till we are destroyed. ”

Fingers shackle her shoulder in a punishing grip, a venomously glare that bores right through her. "We are free. not animals to be put in cages."

“The cage..” She said, an icy chill in her tone, “Was the reason you all were allowed to live in peace …”

She carefully pronounced her words, emphasizing the intent of them. "You are dangerous threat to the whole world and you will never know peace after what you've done!" His hand grabs around her neck and tightens, cutting off her air circulation, she struggles to force air through her lungs. Her heart hammers in her chest, but this won't kill her, as a titan shifter, she might just pass out cold.

"We will be free," His eyes are enlarged and brilliant with a fiery desire as her vision grows hazy.

He relieves pressure from her neck, and she inhales deeply, glad to be able to breathe.

"You will never be free," She gasps, breathing heavily, "It is not possible with your cursed blood."

He turns towards the window, "If I have to battle the whole world for freedom..I will!" He said firmly with conviction, looking out at the ocean, imagining the truest taste of freedom, to explore every corner of the world, from rivers with sparkling water and overflowing waterfalls to lands filled with green, glistening white sands, and shimmering rocks.

"Against the whole world..." She murmurs, wincing as her throat throbs and then heals. The gaze she fixed on him is a mix of pity and repudiation, "Then you don't want freedom from a cage, you want freedom from humans. And you want freedom from the thorns of the past."

She shakes her head lightly, "It is an impossible dream," Barely containing the sigh, mocking his simplicity. Staring up at him from her tied up position, his stature looming over her, his thick arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Or, we create a better world where Eldians can live without fear," He refutes, a harsh furrow across his brow. His eyes burning like stony diamonds.

She swallows, and flashes him a look of annoyance.

"Eldians will never know peace...our blood is cursed."

Eren frowns at her, anger courses through his veins, boiling his blood. This was wasting time, he needed to get the titan and find out more information. If not, this trip would be a waste.

He glances through the open window at the quiet, peaceful town, and wonders if he can change into a titan.

His gaze returns to her face, a stoic expression whose sharp lines are in stark contrast to her softer features. He thinks about torturing her for information, but the noise might attract attention. The more he stared at the woman, the hotter his blood brewed. She is part of the family that declared war on his country, the holder of the war hammer titan. Her death is inevitable, but he had to ensure to guarantee his escape.

There would be no rescue from the Survey corps.

Orianna keeps her gaze trained on the soldier who had withdrawn into quiet contemplation. Tension renders her body taut, and despite this uncomfortable position, her mind is racing. She has to find a way out of this mess. An idea takes shape, of flinging herself off the balcony into the ground below, but his reflexes suggest he would catch her, Changing into a titan was out of the question, he would just follow her, and given the strangeness of the terrain, she would undoubtedly lose. Once again, she cursed her lack of experience with her titan.

Eren moves closer to her, his green eyes piercing into her. He leans forward and gently cups her cheek while the knife is placed in such a manner to easy to cut off her neck.

There is a torrent of emotions in his eyes, and she faces it all with an impassive disposition. "Do you think you are a monster?" And the question is posed with an almost inquisitive glare, but then something changes and he turns away from her with pursed lips, keeping whatever he had to say private. She takes comfort in her silence, there is no point contemplating the nature of monsters in a world where history, humanity and emotions can create monsters out of anyone.

Suddenly, the door is flung open with bang and Max steps into the room brandishing a gun. Orianna jumps in shock at the loud noise, and stares at him in surprise.

Eren tries to move fast but it helped that the man caught him by surprise and he was in old fisherman gear.

Max trains the weapon at the intruder, "Stand where you are!"

"Max," Hope wells up inside her, someone came to save her. Eren made a move towards her, but halted on Max's protest. "Take one step towards her, and pay for it dearly!"

Eren freezes, but his eyes are appraising of his opponent.

Gesturing with the gun towards the corner, he growls, "Step away far away from her."

Eren obeys, but his muscles are coiled and tense, ready to spring into action at the slightest hint of weakness. He can already discern that the boy is inexperienced with the gun, his hold is weak and feeble, and while his stance is strong, the way he leans on his left foot indicates a propensity to run.

He slowly steps towards her, his eyes never leaving Eren. When he reached Orianna, he tugs desperately at her restraints, but the ropes are too tight. "Orianna," And she mentally cringes at the fear that easily seeps into his voice. Shutting her eyes, her teeth slice heEr lips open, and she felt the energy build up inside her and the flesh expand until the ropes snap into pieces.

With the strength of her mind, she reigns in her strength before there is a walking titan in the small room. The bill for that would be substantial...

Max looks upon her with admiration, eyes gleaming, it might have been the first time that he had experienced such a sight.

She gracefully steps to his side, eyeing her former captive with cold distaste. "Max," She said softly, "Give me the gun, you hurry up and -"

When thunder rumbles in the sky, startling them. Orianna watches the window as a sudden shower falls, the air quickly filling with the scent of wet green growth and a rich freshness.

She rubs her arms at the sudden chill, and then frowns, confused at the sudden downpour.

"Orianna, we need to - "

A high piercing shriek. Heads turn to the noise, then it starts...a lullaby, barely audible in the sweetest notes, it seems to sink into their bones. Orianna's breathing increasing, and her pulse thrums. Max shivers, his eyes widen as he recognizes the signs. No, it wasn't supposed to come this early.

Eren cocked his head, the lullaby on a breeze oscillates through his body. His blood pounds heavily and every nerve ending is electrified. He returns his attention to his captures, the man had a gun, but it would do very little to him. Eren has survived far too much damage to his body to doubt himself; from severed limbs to brutal attacks. He will take what he wants...

The Lady is...scrumptious, a lithe figure with plump breasts and dainty legs. Her soft lips call out to him.

She should be punished for daring to attack him, and his country.

Eren's vision is hazy with a crimson curtain, similar to when he had faced his enemies on the battlefield or swallowed the betrayal of his close friends. It is a poisonous crimson that infects his blood stream. He wants to rip her apart, spill her blood onto the floor. Orianna is pulled into a trance, and a redness obstructs her vision, the color reminiscent of the woman from her dream.

"What was going on?" Panic crippling her body. Max is frightened but paralyzed, he want to gain control of his functions, but they are captured by a horrible, familiar control....like cement settling over his muscles and bones.

He was sure they had more time...

The gun falls from his hands, and goes off... The loud bang breaks Orianna from the imposed daze. She caught the frightened features under the flow of the moonlight. "What is it?" She whispered hoarsely,

Behind her, the evening sky came alive with screams and shouts of madness and fury. Orianna swallows the dry chill in her throat, she had heard about the horror story of the night of insanity, now it seems she would be forced to be a part in it, regardless of her own decision.

The three of them stand frozen as if taken hostage by some malevolent force. Until laughter, a dry, raspy chortle of a malicious form that seem to be carried on the breeze, and is audible despite the cacophony down below.

Then, Eren attacked...throwing his body at Max, and tackling him to the floor. The two men grapple with each other on the floor, furiously wrestling with each other.

Orianna wants to join in, something inside her wants to grab a knife from the kitchen,and slit it into arteries.

She fights it, drawing on the strength of her mental fortitude that helped to control the thoughts of the former titan founders, whose memories crawl against her brain.

The whispering voices are waning, and frantically, she searches for a weapon.

Eren punishes Max with punch after, until blood trickles down his split lip. But Max fights back with equal brutality, his hands clawing at Eren’s face, marking him with deep furrows while he slams his fist into his side. Unfortunately, Max seemed to have less effect on him. Eren is driven by some pure anger to break the wall that entrapped him. Max is urged on by the raw, primal need to fight, and is only magnified by the flare of pain caused by the blows. He slams his elbow into Eren’s nose and the man falls over. Smash. Orianna grabs the chair and slams it into Eren. Feeling a flash of enjoyment at the marks on his skin.

“Max, we have too..” She offers him a hand. He raises his head, and Lady Tybur freezes. His beautiful eyes has been swallowed by a burning red. He attempts to throw a punch at her but she dodges and pushed him hard. He tumbles over Eren’s form and falls with a thud.

She rushes out the room, and with rapid steps she rushes to the ground floor, ignoring the shouts and yells that trail behind her. Heavy footfalls behind her, warn her that one of her attackers gave chase,

The lobby is empty, so she rushes out the door, towards the noise emanating from outside. “What is going on?’ She wonders, terror thundering inside her. She heard a smash upstairs, and deciding to take her chances, she runs outside…and stops in horror. Her mouth drops open in shock at the scene before her. It is chaos, men fight like animals, tearing at each other. It is pandemonium.

A few feet away, under the street lamp, a woman is being fucked by two men, her arms flailing while she screams her head off. There are even a few people dueling and throwing things at each other. The scene is so abnormal, everything was so abnormal after things were so calm just a few seconds ago. Eyes can’t tear away from the insanity, and she remains still as a statue as the animalistic sounds rise around her. Suddenly, the heinous lullaby could be heard on the wind, and all the people stopped their activities, their attention turned to them. They slowly gather towards her, their eyes containing the same sinister and unnatural crimson, and filled with the promise of pain.

 

‘What the fuck is going on?’ She thinks, fear tightening in her chest with thorny tendrils until she felt for sure she would stop breathing. But she refuses to show fear, glowering at the incoming crowd. It flashes in the corner of her eyes, the crimson woman from her dreams, glistening a brilliant red despite the cover of darkness and the torrent of rain. “What-“ Orianna shivers, droplets of water soaking through her thin nightgown causing the material to cling to her body. Eren appears beside her to grip her arms in a clinching embrace, but she barely notices his touch. They move towards her, arms extended into sharp claws that swipe viciously at her skin.

“Come on,” Eren mutters sharply, and pulls her away. He manages to break free from the unnatural control, and wants to use the few moments of stability to escape. He drags her back into the house, and together, they both block the door by jamming it with a chair and an overturned table. “What is wrong with them?” Eren barks at her. “Why do you imagine I know? Marley is not responsible for everything,..” She snaps, unable to hold back her irritation.  
The madness gnaws at his brain, and it takes effort to keep it contained. The crazy people slam their fists at the door, banging to be let in. Their collective shouts and screams calling out for their blood.

They look around for a way out and Orianna finds the door leading to the kitchen. She runs through it followed by Eren, and they enter the spacious kitchen. At first, she wants to grab a knife or a weapon, but finds the kitchen counter bare. For a second, she thinks she hears the sound of splintering wood. Glancing at the back door, she throws herself at it and rushes outside.

The cold rain hits the hot flesh, and sends icy waves through her body while Eren braces himself against the wetness. The yells and shouts accompanied by banging grow louder in intensity. They move by the side of the house. Her bare feet step in puddles, and the chill seeps up her legs. And she realizes that maybe she should have gotten some shoes. Eren gaze shoots from one spot to the next, finding a few insane villagers fights and fucking among themselves, but they are not paying them any mind.

Eren is unsettled and confused, and adding to that, only knows so much of the area which he staked out to keep an eye on Lady Tybur. The stories of the curse appear to be coming true...and it made his mission difficult.

Orianna ducks behind a vegetable stall, and her foot strikes the fallen body of the seller, the clothes looks familiar but she can't be sure.

She spares him a glance before grabbing the cloth from the side and wraps it around her body.

Eren watches her actions, before crouching at her side. His shoes absorb the water and dirt, and his clothes are soaked through, but that is the least of his concerns. Orianna looks around, all the townspeople seemed to have been stricken by the madness or the red woman. She couldn't bear to stare too hard into the shadows of the village lest the woman appear. And she didn't want to perceive the monstrosities the village is up to...

'What did the creature want with her?'

"Where are you going now?" Eren grips her arm, nails digging into skin. "None of your concern." She hisses, "I want you to stop following me!" Fingers raise to her lips to bite into flesh. Usually she would use her knife as delicately on her skin as possibly, but now is not the time. Stops, but stares wordlessly at her plain skin. A strange prickle at the back of her head halts her movements, she can't transform. Plus, what would she even do, start stomping on people. 'Would it make escape easier?'

“Are you going to change into a titan?” Eren questioned, grabbing her hand gripping the knife so her could stare into her dark eyes. There is the barest hint of fear, and apprehension. For a second, he can almost forget this woman, standing before him drenched and bruised, was the same stone-cold monster who glared at him as she attempted to take his life connected to a vicious monster.

Pain, sharp and brutal, swells against his head, the voices begin, a vicious angry whisper. “If you turn,” Eren snarl, eyes narrowed with a glint of destruction, “I will change too. Something is inside me, is telling me to kill you…And you turn into a titan here, I will break you in half.” She flinches, and a shiver passes her body at the harshness and savagery of his words. But recognized from the glint of redness that he is fighting to control himself. Orianna purses her lips, bearing a troubled expression. ‘It must be the red woman.’ An uncomfortable premonition of fear pervaded her senses. “What is going on?” He shakes her arm violently, “What are these voices? Why is everyone attacking each other?” He gets into her face, and yells with a wild ferocious roar. Orianna responds by raising her hand and slapping him, hard.

“Get away from me!” Anger courses under her skin, annoyed by his presence that seems to be a permanent thwart to her plans.

Turning away, she attempts to run and hide, she had to get away from him.

Driven by an impulse, Eren had to stop her, his arms wrap around her body, pulling her into a tight bear hug. She kicks widely, and struggles helplessly against his iron-like clutch.

“You will pay for what you’ve done,” His hoarse whispers like razors against her ears, “The Tybur family will suffer a terrible fate for their crimes…most importantly, the ones committed against the York family.” His arm presses against her neck, squeezing tight. Air couldn’t enter her lungs, and she struggles to breathe. Vision condenses into a small darkness before darkness overcame her, and she slumps into Eren. The man held the woman in his arms, noting how light her slender form is. Black hair covers his chest like a curtain. His eyes rove over her small breasts, and fingers tighten on her soft flesh, raising goosebumps.

He didn’t know why he decided to render her unconscious...A voice answers, disembodied and thorny an undercurrent of spitefulness, 'It is because she is a threat.'

"Stop it!" Eren spits out through gritted teeth, pushing back at the drilling in his head that resounds with mad murmurings and fury, and his stomach turns violently. He bites down on his lower lip until the flare of pain allows some of his own thoughts to return and his hands stop shaking.

His gaze turns towards the house on the hill, a safe spot...Tension ripples through his muscles. His eyes are hooded and scrutinizing , the frown on his face deepens as he tries to force his thoughts to resemble some sort of clarity. Hoisting her on his shoulder, he treks towards the house that appears a formidable specter under the rain and thunder. In its distinct style and creation, it appears the harbinger of secrets and death.

Art by selysa. NSFW Ahead. 


End file.
